


Just No Good At Giving Relief

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [38]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breasts, Canon Lesbian Character, Community: comment_fic, Cunnilingus, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, NaNoWriMo 2016, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Storms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Emma and Audrey are hiding from the killer and well things take a rather unexpected turn when Audrey admits that she wants to have sex with Emma right then and there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> So this is a slight canon divergence from what happened in the Halloween special. It's also my second time writing femslash smut so please be nice :).
> 
> Written for this prompt on comment_fic: Any, any/any, "you want to have sex at a time like this?!
> 
> Title comes from Relief Next To Me by Tegan and Sara

"You want to have sex at a time like this?" Emma asked as she looked at Audrey almost perplexed by Audrey's suggestion that they have sex now.

Audrey blushed slightly as she looked away from Emma's gaze, "I mean if we're facing another round of killings while trapped on an island in the middle of a storm, why the hell not?" she asked as her blush only grew. "May as well mark had sex with Emma off my bucket list."

Now it was Emma who blushed as she looked away from Audrey, "But like you stated we're facing another round of killings. There is a killer god knows where right now and we could die and I'm not sure I want to die in the middle of sex," she said with a shake of her head. 

"Anyway, you have a girlfriend back home in Lakewood," she reminded Audrey as she brought up Gina. A girl who Emma wasn't ready to admit made her slightly jealous.

Only slightly because she couldn't make her fully jealous. Emma still wasn't ready to face the facts that maybe she liked Audrey as more than a friend.

That maybe ever since Audrey had admitted to being in love with her in that barn the day they were looking for Noah and she had been rendered speechless that all she could think about was how maybe she had been in love with Audrey once upon a time too.

But of course she had been in denial then too and then Will happened and things after that had become a blur. Until lately when her life had seemed to be a bit at peace with Kieran in jail. But Kieran was dead and there was a killer on this island and Audrey wanted to have sex with her.

"Yeah and if I die tonight I don't think my girlfriend will care that I cheated," Audrey shot back with a sigh as she shook her head. "Okay that was a douche move of me to say that but god damn it Emma we could die and I don't think I want to die without knowing what it's like to be with you. Even if it is only for one night."

Blushing at Audrey's words Emma had to turn to look away because she knew she was slowly losing her resolve and she'd end up giving Audrey what she wanted.

She'd give in and she'd sleep with Audrey even if she knew they should probably be thinking of ways to survive instead of having sex with each other.

Looking back up Emma didn't even verbally speak. Instead she moved in and kissed Audrey and if the move surprised the other girl she didn't show it.

Instead she seemed all too quick and ready to reciprocate Emma's advances by kissing back and by pulling Emma a bit closer. Her hand resting on the curve in Emma's back even as Audrey slowly backed them towards a bed that was in the room where Audrey had pulled her into to proposition her with sex.

When they reached the bed Emma kissed Audrey a bit rougher letting out a tiny moan as they fell onto the bed and she wound up on top of the girl who for the past several months she had thought of kissing like this. Even if she hadn't ever admitted it out loud.

As the kiss got a bit more heated once they were on the bed, Emma felt a shiver slowly run down her spine as she felt Audrey's hand sliding up her shirt.

Audrey's touch it seemed was making her skin burn every where it was touched. But it was a good type of burning. One that neither Will or Kieran had been able to give her. One that was new and one that she was kind of sad she'd only feel once.

Because even if she and Audrey survived this night it was just a one time thing. Audrey still had Gina and Emma knew Audrey wouldn't leave the girl for her. Nor would she ask, probably had no right after everything she had done by ignoring Audrey's confession of having been in love with her several months back.

Pulling away from the kiss briefly, Emma removed her shirt. Her eyes moving to watch as Audrey did the same and once both of their shirts were gone Emma's lips were back on Audrey's.

Almost like Audrey was some magnet and Emma was drawn to her. Though Emma knew sometimes it seemed more reversed and that she was the magnet that Audrey was drawn too. Especially with the way Audrey was always there for her when she needed her.

Even when she didn't ask for Audrey to be there and sometimes Emma wished she could be just like that for Audrey. That she had always been that way and that they had never stopped being friends.

Maybe if they hadn't things would be different now in a lot of ways.

Coming out of her thoughts though Emma focused on the present and in the present she slowly moved her lips away from Audrey's. Letting them go down to Audrey's neck where she kissed and sucked on the skin softly, knowing she couldn't leave a mark.

Not when Audrey had a girlfriend in Lakewood who would see her when they hopefully went back home tomorrow if they survived tonight.

"God Emma," Audrey moaned out softly and again Emma felt a shiver run down her spine just from that.

Mainly because she liked the fact that she was obviously turning Audrey on. That she didn't totally suck at this since she had never been with another girl before. Only ever fantasized about it recently since Audrey's confession and maybe just maybe she had watched a few porn scenes.

Just a few to help with getting herself off as she imagined herself with Audrey in a situation much like she was in right now.

One she had never expected would ever really happen and one that she wished was happening under different circumstances. One that didn't have the threat of possible death looming over them because threats of death seemed to be all they knew anymore and Emma just wanted a break.

Making it further down Audrey's neck, Emma again eventually pulled away when she reached her bra and at that it seemed like Audrey had read her mind on why she had pulled away. Because Audrey eventually lifted up enough to undo her bra and once that piece of clothing was gone Emma's lips were back on her body.

Attaching to her breast as she sucked on it softly and slowly. Once again hearing Audrey moan her name out in pleasure.

Which really was giving Emma a big kind of thrill. More than she would admit, even if she still did think that maybe this was entirely the wrong time to be having sex with each other.

But of course Emma could never tell Audrey no. Nor did she really have any regrets about that right now. The only regret she had was that she wished they had done this sooner. Much sooner because it felt right and it felt good.

Though most of all it almost felt natural to Emma. More natural than what it had been with Will or even Kieran. Like she was always meant to have been with Audrey like this. If only she hadn't been so..so stupid or blind to what had been right in front of her all along. 

Moving her mouth off the one breast, Emma eventually moved it to the other as well. Giving it the same treatment as the first. But before she could move too far away to finish her lips movements downward Audrey shifted positions slightly and Emma looked up at her confused.

"You are way to over dressed right now Em," Audrey stated as they locked eyes. "You need to lose an article of clothing or three before you get me naked."

Emma laughed at Audrey's words but she could also feel her cheeks heating up as her hands moved back behind her to undo her bra and get it off.

The moment it had slid down once it was undone her blush grew as she felt Audrey's eyes looking over her. But she did her best not to show how nervous she was. Being this naked in front of the the girl who had always been her childhood friend.

Someone who yes, she had seen naked before ages ago as children but that had been under entirely different circumstances and they had both changed so much since then.

"You're beautiful Emma," Audrey finally spoke breaking the tension in the room. "Best looking girl I've seen half naked anyway," she finished as a smirk played on her lips and Emma's blush grew even more even if Audrey's words had eased the tension that she had felt some.

Biting her lip as she looked at Audrey, Emma almost wanted to ask her if she was better looking than Gina but luckily she was able to refrain from that because she didn't want to bring Gina up right now. In fact she would have loved to even forget that she existed. That Audrey had a girlfriend who wasn't her.

"You're just saying that cause you want to get in my pants," Emma said before leaning in to kiss Audrey and this time the kiss was rough and hard.

Her hands going down to Audrey's pants which she undid in a hurry, sliding them off with her panties because a part of her was kind of in a rush to touch and even taste the parts of her friend that she had been fantasizing about recently.

"No, I'm not," Audrey muttered out in between kisses. "You really are the best looking girl I've seen half naked. So gorgeous Emma Duval. So fucking gorgeous."

Pulling away from the kiss again, Emma slowly let her eyes look over Audrey's now naked body. The anticipation building in her body now. "So are you Audrey Jensen," she smiled before leaning in to kiss her briefly on the lips.

Before finally letting her lips again go back down her body. Finally going to the intended destination between Audrey's legs that she really wanted to be.

"Think I might even love you," she spoke without meaning too once she was fully between Audrey's legs and once the words were out of her mouth the air in the room grew thick. Much thicker than what it had been before and maybe she really should have just kept her mouth shut.

Not said anything at all because she had just made things awkward now and who wanted to be the person who made thinks awkward during sex?

Yet here she was was, Emma Duval, making things awkward during sex.

Audrey just looked down at Emma with a raised eyebrow and Emma swore by now thanks to her constant blushing she probably resembled a tomato of some sort.

"You choose now to tell me that?" Audrey asked voice going a few octaves higher. "When you're between my legs."

Emma looked away from Audrey's gaze, "Don't get on me for my horrible timing for a love confession when you're the one who wanted to have sex with a killer after us," Emma deflected knowing she really wasn't in the mood for a long drawn out conversation right now either.

"Just..just have sex with me and maybe we can talk about this after when...if we're safe," she said even though she knew they had both agreed to never speak of the sex again.

But now, well with her love confession that would probably be harder to do. Just ignore what they were doing now. Ignore the fact that Emma had basically said she was in love with Audrey. The girl she should have always chosen before anyone else.

Did chose now before anyone else after some tough lessons in choosing others who had burnt her or who were now gone.

Though even if Will were still alive Emma knew she'd never chose him over Audrey again. Audrey really was her number one and Brooke and Noah were tied as her number two people.

Emma watched though now as Audrey chewed her lip and she could see that she really was debating on whether or not to keep the subject of her mistimed love confession going or if they should both just drop it for now.

"Don't think you're off the hook Duval," Audrey finally relented. "You're so not."

Smirking Emma only shook her head, "I wouldn't expect to be," she said softly before taking a deep breath and getting up the nerve to let her hand slowly reach out and touch Audrey's pussy. Feeling how wet she already was from what they had already been doing as well as the anticipation of what was to come.

"You're already so wet for me Auds," Emma stated before letting one of her fingers go down her slit slowly, teasing her before moving it back up just as slow.

Knowing she kind of liked having the upper hand even if this was her first time with a girl. She liked how natural it felt as well, being in control of things like this.

Which maybe if she could be in control of this she could be in control of other things too and stop being so confused. She was Emma Duval after all and surely she could survive anything. It was who she was, what she did. Survive.

"Trust me not the first time I've been wet because of you Emma," Audrey spoke as a moan came out of her mouth the minute Emma finally slipped a finger inside of her. "Just the first time you've actually been able to be the reason for it other than my fantasies of you."

Emma again smirked at this information as she began to move her finger inside of Audrey, much like she'd do if she were fingering herself. 

"You've fantasized about me?" Emma asked before moving in to leave a light kiss on Audrey's thigh. 

Audrey nodded her head at Emma's question, "More than I should have and even after..after getting a girlfriend too," she revealed almost hesitating some as if she was debating on saying Gina's name and Emma was glad she didn't say it.

Didn't want Audrey saying her name either. Didn't want it to taint what they were doing or making her feel guilty because well right now she kind of wasn't feeling that. Even if she probably should be.

She just couldn't feel guilty for something that felt oh so right and natural.

Adding a second finger inside of Audrey, Emma increased the pace some as well before leaving another kiss on Audrey's thigh.

"I've fantasized about you as well," she finally admitted as she locked eyes with her friend again. "On more than one occasion ever since..ever since you told me that you used to love me," she said as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"God I just really want you Audrey," she finished not caring how pathetic she sounded.

It was the truth anyway. She wanted Audrey and she was tired of hiding that fact from herself and from Audrey. "I want you," she stated again as she finally let her lips go to Audrey's pussy and she slowly removed her finger.

Letting her tongue take tentative and slow licks at the flesh. Actions that were both making Audrey moan and buck her hips up and Emma knew even in her nervousness about not doing something right that she must have been doing something right after all.

Otherwise Audrey probably wouldn't be reacting the way that she was.

But it seemed Audrey was too lost in what was happening now to respond to Emma's confession about wanting her. Which Emma guessed she would let slide even if she did want to talk about it at some point before they got off the island.

Before they went back home and Audrey returned to Gina. Emma wanted Audrey to really know she wanted her and that she loved her. Even if Audrey had moved on or sort of moved on.

Though now wasn't the time to keep pondering on that so Emma let her eyes fall shut slightly as she too lost herself in what she was doing between Audrey's legs.

Being a bit surprised at how much she kind of enjoyed this and liked the taste of Audrey. It was a taste she wouldn't mind getting again in hopefully a non life or death situation.

A situation where she knew that it wasn't just a I want to get this off my bucket list thing, like Audrey had tried to say it was at first. Something Emma suspected was a lie even if Audrey hadn't said it. Which was why Emma thought Audrey had only sort of moved on.

Audrey still loved her even if she was with Gina and all Emma had to do at some point after all of this was get Audrey to admit it and maybe they could have the talk they should have always had in the barn if she hadn't chocked at Audrey's confession.

Hearing Audrey muttering that she was close though, Emma again came out of her thoughts as she continued her licks and moved her mouth up to Audrey's clit. Soon taking the nub into her mouth and sucking on it.

Eventually bringing Audrey to her orgasm which had her moaning out Emma's name loudly and Emma really hoped no one especially the killer was in close hearing range or they would probably have heard Audrey and that was the last thing either girl needed.

They were after all lucky they hadn't been caught yet. That they were still safe for now.

Moving out from between Audrey's legs, Emma moved back up the length of her body, her lips going to Audrey's for a kiss.

A kiss in which her tongue found it's way into Audrey's mouth and as their tongues brushed against each other she knew Audrey could probably faintly taste herself on Emma's tongue and Emma wasn't so sure Audrey minded. Not if her deepening the kiss was any indication.

Though before anything else could happen a soft rapping sounded on the door and Emma and Audrey both pulled away from each other quickly as they looked at the door curiously.

"Emma? Audrey?" Brooke's voice sounded on the other side. "You both umm might want to clean yourselves up a bit. Gina kind of showed up and I'm not sure she's going to like the fact that her girlfriend cheated on top of news that a killer is loose on the island she only showed up on to surprise Audrey."

Blushing at Brooke's words Emma nodded her head even if Brooke couldn't see her.

"We..we'll be out in a second," Emma replied back her voice catching slightly.

This wasn't really what she had expected or wanted. Not after just making Audrey orgasm. 

Gina showing up here to surprise Audrey, which meant that there would be no talking about anything that had been said tonight and as she locked eyes with Audrey she knew Audrey knew it too.

But instead of voicing those thoughts Audrey only reached out and pulled Emma into one last kiss. A kiss that almost felt like a promise of later in a way.

That somehow after all this maybe they'd still get to talk later. Though Emma had no clue when that later would be.


End file.
